


LOVE&TEARS

by sujian1015



Category: dvcp
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujian1015/pseuds/sujian1015
Summary: 04-05





	LOVE&TEARS

04

杨文昊回来的时候已经很晚，黄景行正在抽烟，脚边扔了十几个烟头，杨文昊抿嘴没说话，是黄景行别别扭扭先开了口。  
“诶，你，你怎么这么晚才回。”  
“跟子奇出去吃饭了，说了点事。”  
杨文昊语气淡淡的，让黄景行产生了他和王子奇走得很近的认知，这样的认知让黄景行皱紧了眉头，想说什么却发现自己没有资格，话在舌尖滚了两圈又被咽下。杨文昊看出黄景行有话想说，但没管他的欲言又止，偏头闻闻自己身上一股子烧烤的味道，抬起胳膊脱了T恤扔在一边，他光着上身细嫩的皮肉就这么暴露在黄景行眼前。  
黄景行发现杨文昊自从分手后要比从前放开很多，有一些行为落在他眼里甚至是一种诱惑。  
没错可以说成是诱惑。  
无论是洗完澡之后光裸的长腿，还是看向他时小动物一样湿漉漉的眼神，或者是在干燥时舔过下唇的舌尖，落在黄景行眼里都成为了一种变相的邀请，然而显然，他并不在被邀请之列。  
是王子奇嘛？那个得到邀请的人。  
黄景行不知道自己为什么在想这些，他分手之后从来都洒脱不会搞什么念念不忘的糟糕戏码，应该是因为有太多的机会看见各种各样的杨文昊，他似乎做不到不再抱有这样或者那样的感情或者说欲望，荒唐的占有欲在不断地灼烧理智，让他喉咙发干，所以他选择在杨文昊回来之前就躺下睡觉。

夏天的晚上很热，而他们两个人只有一个简陋的风扇，实在是难以入睡，杨文昊回来睡下的时候黄景行只是闭着眼睛没有睡着，他感受到身边床垫的微微陷落和杨文昊身上传来的凉意——他们的居住环境恶劣只能用冷水洗澡。  
黄景行听着身边人的呼吸逐渐平稳应当是睡着了，这样不设防的安稳感让黄景行从心底升起了一种破坏欲，像起初在一起的时候也有很大一部分原因就是他不信真的有人是一张白纸，不过现在的黄景行还保持着良知，他想如果还睡不着就去抽一支烟，而这时杨文昊一翻身长腿横在了黄景行腰间，两个人因为怕热都尽可能的少穿，现在自然是皮肤相贴。  
杨文昊曲着腿，脚后跟蹭过黄景行的膝盖，其实这说不上是撩拨，只能说得上是不可避免的意外碰触罢了，可是年轻人血气方刚，又食髓知味，黄景行脑子里涌现的都是杨文昊哑着嗓子求他的样子，和杨文昊腰间皮肉细腻的触感。  
黄景行的呼吸变重，打算翻个身起来抽烟，却感受到杨文昊的膝盖在自己腿间蹭了蹭，然后温热的气息湿漉漉地洒在耳侧。

“黄景行你硬了。”  
杨文昊尾音上扬说不出的风流轻佻。

黄景行有点儿烦燥不知道是因为闷热的天气还是因为杨文昊，不过很显然他们现在的关系并不适合轻轻松松翻个身来一炮，所以黄景行只是打算出去抽支烟再冲个冷水澡，但没想到杨文昊翻了个身，使了个巧劲跨坐在黄景行身上。  
“黄景行你跟我装什么正人君子呢？”  
黄景行皱眉，不知道乖小孩什么时候变成了要命的妖精，不过妖精的话倒是说对了，的确是没必要跟他装什么正人君子，毕竟在杨文昊这儿黄景行的形象大概是崩的一点都不剩，说得好听叫荒唐浪子，直白一点说就是社会渣滓。  
那么作为一个社会渣滓来说，他没必要放着身边的大活人不艹，出去用冷水降温泄火。  
“杨文昊，你自找的。”  
黄景行从来都有令人惊叹的腰腹力量，所以现在他很轻松地就把杨文昊按在了床垫上，杨文昊的两只胳膊被高高地举过头顶，长长的颤动的睫毛像夏天的蝉翼，杨文昊看着黄景行挑衅地笑，这让黄景行有了莫名的火气，他皱着眉狠戾地吻下去，外面终于降下这场酝酿已久的大雨，而之后的声音也都被隐没在这场终于落下的大雨里。

*黄景行啪地点上了烟，朝天花板吐出一口薄雾。  
汗涔涔的少年背对着他躺着，从黄景行的角度看过去，能看见他流畅的脊背与突出的蝴蝶骨，好像下一秒会长出翅膀就此离去。大概是这个想象让他心生不快，于是他低下头去捏杨文昊的下巴，被勾住的人也只是顺着力道转过身来，轻轻舔了下嘴唇对他笑，眼角还带着不自然的殷红。黄景行这才注意到他嘴唇大概是刚刚咬破了一个小口，渗出一颗血珠，挂在唇上有种妖冶的美感。  
于是他用大拇指摁上伤口，力道极轻，却在离开时被人用舌头裹挟。他没急着抽走，看着杨文昊将手指缠入口中好好舔舐了一番，再吐出来用舌尖轻点，色情的动作配上了笑眼弯弯的表情。他想起两个人第一次在排练厅见到时，杨文昊也是用这幅表情说了一句学长好，单纯可爱，就像是一张白纸。  
所以他驻足了，他想要破坏这份纯粹的东西。

而现在的杨文昊根本就不是一张白纸，他的生活被自己画上了繁杂混乱的黑线，可为了让自己落网，杨文昊又固执地用修正液一笔一划填满空缺。  
他突然意识到，他自己不经意间孕育了一个妖怪，现在是妖怪回来索求了。*

（*——*部分by蛋壳）

05

炮友当然不会像乖巧的小男友那样予取予求。  
所以并不是每一次他的欲望都能得到纾解，杨文昊会用指尖点点他的肩膀，推开他的亲吻，用疲累的语气跟他说“黄景行我今天累了不想做。”，然后他就只能依靠冷水来排遣欲望。  
与此同时黄景行迎来了时间最久的一次空窗期。

大概是因为夏天结束了的关系，这段时间的黄景行对于一切都感到兴致缺缺，献殷勤的女孩子也没什么兴趣，甚至会下意识地在心里跟杨文昊比较，这个没有杨文昊白，那个没有杨文昊乖，当他终于意识到的时候他把自己也吓了一跳，然而当他反观杨文昊的时候也发现了不小的变化，应该是因为时间久了，所以渐渐适应，有女孩子亲昵地贴过来叫他昊哥他笑眯眯地应下，跟从前撩几句就脸红的大男孩相去甚远。  
白日里的杨文昊甚至不会主动跟黄景行说话，偶尔他们会被老师叫上去一起做示范，两个人的皮肤彼此触碰，就在黄景行心上燎起一片欲望，他想杨文昊是故意的，因为往往这种时候他都会朝着黄景行笑，笑的人心头火起无处发泄，但这也是一种无声的默契的邀约，通常这样的晚上杨文昊会用那双黑白分明的眼睛看着他，弯起眼角，让占有欲和破坏欲充满黄景行的心脏。

坏孩子。  
黄景行抱着这样的认知，看着杨文昊的眼泪也不愧疚。


End file.
